


Reindeer Antlers

by Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Its time for Christmas.





	Reindeer Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> As always @everafter-in-nerverland hepled me with this and getting it ready for people to read.

The Christmas party was in full swing with music playing and their friends and family scattered throughout the house. Dean had found a nice spot to enjoy the party and the atmosphere of it all, fingers tightening around the bottle in his hand as he took a drink before he caught sight of Roman heading in his direction.

Dean grinned as he watched Roman navigate through the throngs of people. Finally making his way over to him, Roman smiled as he held up a pair of reindeer antlers, wiggling them in anticipation. Dean rolled his eyes, but was unable to stop a grin from breaking out on his face as Roman slipped the antlers onto his head before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Babe.” Roman murmured, curling an arm around Dean’s waist and pulling him in close before nuzzling into the side of Dean’s curls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
